Unless otherwise indicated herein, approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims listed below and are not admitted as prior art by inclusion in this section.
The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) has approved plans to speed up the development of the 5th-generation (5G) New Radio (NR) specifications, it thus can be expected that standards-based 5G NR wireless communications services can be launched in the near future. The 3GPP has also agreed that QC-LDPC will be used for in 5G NR data channel. However, specifics regarding how QC-LDPC-based coding (e.g., encoding and decoding) can be implemented are not yet defined.